


such a tease

by sapphireblu



Series: a hwangcloudsung (shameless) smut festive [5]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: Jisung sits on Minhyun laps, before make such a thing happen





	such a tease

**Author's Note:**

> a festive for celebrate hwang minhyun birthday :)
> 
> {inspired by a moment of [hwangsung](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfQS069XkoA) on Okay W1 ep 20, where JS is comfortably sitting on MH laps}
> 
> [mentioned! jihoon]

It’s rather a quiet evening, with the breeze blowing softly to every cranny and nook of the bustling city. Most people like to spend it by taking a walk at the park, but some people choose to nestle inside the warmth of their home, spend the day with their loved one. Minhyun and Jisung are the perfect example of it.

They were bound to lounge in the comfortable corner of the house, next to the large window frame where the rays of evening glow basked them in utmost peace. Jisung is sitting on Minhyun’s laps, seems to absorbs into something that he has been read whilst Minhyun, his husband, sporting a loving gesture towards him. Minhyun’s rather long limbs were encircling around Jisung’s waist, rests his head on the crook of Jisung’s shoulders.

“What are you reading, hyung?” Minhyun asks when Jisung is flipping into the next page of the book. The older replies, but didn’t tear away his eyes from the page he has been reading.

“A novel.” It comes a short reply. “Jihoon had recommended to me a while ago.”

“Is it good?” Minhyun asks again, as he felt Jisung shifting his position, and says nothing.

Jisung nods, eyes are scanning through every words and lines. He enjoys reading in his spare time, but albeit his daily rushes schedule as one of the top lawyer of the top firm company, he get less and less time to do his hobby. So, when weekend comes like this and he didn’t have any cases left on his sleeves, Jisung prefer to stay at home, doing what he likes with the person he loved the most.

Minhyun, his partner, despite being quite young on his age, but he is a talented singer himself. Minhyun takes few gigs here and there, even casting for some big agency, but he didn’t think that being famous is the goal he wants to achieve in the future. He just want to live a simple life, doing the thing he likes without so much pressure surround him and just like today, Minhyun already felt content to have his husband stay with him at home the whole day. 

Jisung casually shifting on Minhyun’s laps, looking for more comfortable position and it eventually makes him become closer into Minhyun’s front lower part, leaving a mere gap within them. The younger male didn’t seem to mind it, just resting his head again against Jisung’s shoulder. But, it really didn’t help when he felt that Jisung is wriggling again, become an inch closer and his side briefly touches Minhyun’s limp cock. He felt somewhat aroused and groans that didn’t go unnoticed by his husband.

Jisung is angling his head, looking confused by the sudden noise, putting the book and his reading glasses down, before confronting the younger male. “What is it, Minhyun-ah?”

“Stop moving so much, hyung.” He whines. “Can’t you sit still just for a while?”

The older male furrows his brows, still confused with the sudden outburst from his husband. “What are you talking about?” He asks, wriggling his butt again because he suddenly felt uncomfortable on Minhyun’s laps, brushing against Minhyun’s cock softly and Jisung didn’t even aware of the trouble he caused for the younger male.

His husband cries. “This.” He mentioned Jisung previous act and his cock got another twitch; make a sudden half hardening on his pants.

Jisung is quick to notice and he can’t help that Minhyun is whining cutely. His husband is too easily to get aroused by just a simple movement and he is eager to tease him more, gaining another groans.

“Hyung!” Minhyun cries harder and Jisung just chuckles, before mouthing _‘What?’_ and looking too innocent to Minhyun’s liking.

Jisung leans closer, muffled a pouty lips from his husband and Minhyun let out a defeated sighs. He always melts whenever Jisung’s lips taken his own slightly chapped one and put any kisses into it. Jisung kissed him in ways more than one, a sweet, comforting, playful or somehow senseless and Minhyun loves it all. He loves Jisung’s kisses as much as he loves the older man presence, no matter what.

Minhyun kisses back eagerly, still circling his long limbs around Jisung’s tiny waist and his husband leisurely circling his own hands on Minhyun’s nape. The kiss is somehow increasing into a quite heated one.

Jisung darts out his tongue, licking the corner of the younger male lips before opening up the wet cavern in one swift motion. Minhyun moans softly because Jisung casually deepening the kiss afterwards, angling his head a little, before Minhyun thinks that he is really out of breath.

Their eyes are looking at each other in hazy state, a moment after Jisung breaking the kiss, parting their lips and both are panting with a slightly open mouth. Jisung then smiles sweetly and Minhyun could feel that his stomach flipped, the same flip he gets since Minhyun can’t take his eyes off from the other male many years ago. He loves Jisung’s smile since that day and many years after.

“Feeling better now?” Jisung asks within his blinding smile and Minhyun just molds their lips again, slow and languidly moves against each other. Minhyun’s hands are makes his way to slip between Jisung’s shirt, roaming into the older male skin, moving upward until Minhyun’s fingers finds the twin nipple on the other male chest.

He caressing the buds with his thumbs, his lips trailing on Jisung’s jaw, chins and eventually falls into his neck, making his mark with a soft bite and comforting kiss. Minhyun could heard a delicate moan delivered into his ears because Jisung’s hands are now messily tugs Minhyun’s hair as the younger male make another bite to the supple flesh of Jisung’s pale skin.

Minhyun moves slow, trying to absorb everything from the gorgeous male before him, the only one that Minhyun made his vow for once in a life time, six months ago. His hands then travels south, slips between the waistband of Jisung’s pants, caressing the soft flesh that makes his husband whimpers in pleasure.

“Good?” He asks in between placing wet kisses on the older male neck and Jisung let out another whimper, because Minhyun’s hands is dipping more further, make a blatant contact, skin to skin, to the older male half hardening cock. He feels himself being too greedy because the aroused Jisung is the most favorite expression he loves to see on his partner face.

They engage into the sinful contact for quite a moment, leaving Jisung with shaky breath before him, head leaning on Minhyun’s shoulder. Minhyun stroking the flesh more deliberately, in which earns him with loud moan. His own cock is twitching at the sensation caused by his own filthy hands on his partner’s cock.

Minhyun muffled Jisung’s moan and the older male eyes are already looking too hazy when they break the kiss, much into Minhyun’s own liking. He can’t wait to make Jisung more wrecked; fuck him senseless until he knows nothing but Minhyun only.

The younger male then pulls out his hands, circling it against Jisung’s tiny waist again, letting their forehead bumps into each other as Minhyun hears soft call a moment later.

“Hey,” Jisung calls in with such a quiet tone.

“Hm?”

“I wouldn’t mind to taking care _this_ matter into the bedroom, love.” He whispers with his utmost will, voice starts to sound raspy and Minhyun immediately takes his cue.

“I wouldn’t mind too, love.”

He steals a peck before carry Jisung in a bridal style and dashes off to their bedroom rather quickly.

 

###

 

Minhyun weighing them down to the bed, locking their lips with utmost affection and it makes Jisung giggles after their shared kisses. Minhyun caged him on the mattress but looking at him with such a loving gaze. Jisung knows that he made a right decision when MInhyun asked him to marry the younger male. He felt happy even the word happy itself didn’t quite represent the feeling he has for the black haired male before him.

“I love you.” Jisung whispers, out of nothing, and Minhyun smiles warmly. He loves to see Minhyun’s smile because his features somehow become soften, giving a really different twinkling than Minhyun’s focused gaze on his fox shaped eyes. That’s the reason why he fell in love with his husband.

“I know.” He heard Minhyun’s soft, gentle tone before the younger male molds their lips together rather languidly and Jisung felt content. “I love you more, hyung.”

Jisung sighs in relief when Minhyun shed his own shirt, exposing a smooth skin, sturdy chest and firmed muscle in view. His eyes trailed along the younger male body with a wanting look that didn’t go unnoticed by Minhyun. The black haired male smiles proudly.

“You like what you see, hm?” His husband asks whilst hovering Jisung slightly tiny body underneath him and the older nods vigorously. Jisung reaches out his hands to touch the solid rock abs and he immediately likes the feeling of every dips and curves under his palms.

“Where is your baby tummy gone?” He asks teasingly and Minhyun just chuckles at the remarks. It reminds him at their banter few months ago when Minhyun insist that he didn’t have any interest to working on his abs whenever he went out for a gym, but the result say otherwise, and Jisung really – _really_ – loves it.

Jisung likes to travel his hands to the south part of Minhyun’s body, trailing along the narrowed line to his favorite part but the younger male quickly opposed it, saying that is not the time yet. Jisung pouts but didn’t do anything when Minhyun discard Jisung’s pants in one swift motion, giving a full view and access to the older male almost hardening cock. His husband gazes somehow become heated and Jisung couldn’t help to feel a creeping blush on his face.

“W-what?” Jisung creaks a voice when Minhyun doing nothing for another mere second and he actually felt a slight twitch when Minhyun just looking at him intently, between their half naked state. The older male become so conscious by the time comes.

“Minhyun-ah, s-stop staring at me like that.” Jisung somehow feels so – _so_ – aroused.

“What should I do with you now, hyung?” Minhyun remarks, puts out a knowing smirk as he overlooks at Jisung state right now. His husband’s reddening face quite aroused him but Minhyun wants to take it as slow as possible. He wants to appreciate this very moment.

Minhyun then weighs down himself to capture Jisung’s lips with his own, teasing the older male lips before dashes out his tongue and deepen the kiss. Jisung let out a soft gasp and slightly jolts his own body when Minhyun’s hands grasps the blonde haired male cock without warning, lips still locking between each other.

A mild stroke to Jisung’s girth earned Minhyun a low moan from the older male and he is determined to make his husband letting out louder noises, so he did what he knows best, with his skillful and sinful mouth.

He then climbs down after freed themselves within their restriction and his cock sprung out ever so proudly. Jisung let out another gasp to the view before him and clearly put a wanting look to the younger male. Minhyun shakes his head again, makes Jisung whines in protest.

“Learn to be patient, hyung.” He warns with a slight soft tone. “Let me take care of you first, hm.”

Minhyun goes straight to Jisung’s thighs, a display of such a fair skin from his husband. He sucks on the supple skin of Jisung’s inner left thighs, letting few bruises rain down on the skin and eventually soothing them with his tongue. He did the same with the other thigh, ever so slowly.

When he presses further up, a sharp intake of breath was heard as Minhyun closes his mouth to one of Jisung’s balls, licking all over the flesh inside his mouth before letting go with such a pleased smile and start to nosing at the base of Jisung’s girth a moment later.

Jisung makes a mistake when he casts his eyes down as the younger male trails upwards Jisung’s cock whilst dashing out his tongue. Minhyun looks ruefully beautiful and when their gaze meet in the middle of process, Jisung only could seen the impossibly darken orbs on his husband’s eyes.

The older male never left his gazes when Minhyun eventually slides his mouth to rubs on Jisung’s blunt tip before slides out almost in playful way to Jisung’s liking. The younger male continuously did the same motion, slides in before slides out, and makes Jisung groans impatiently.

“Stop teasing me, Hwang.” The older punctuates every syllable with utmost annoyed tone that left Minhyun with a low chuckle reverberates on his own chest. His lips slightly turn upward.

“So, you know how I felt earlier, hyung.” He said, letting his mouth slides into his husband’s cock again and consumes half of the girth and hollowed his cheek instantly.

“But- _Ah_!”

Jisung wants to retort back but he just hissed in pleasure with the following motion of Minhyun’s mouth. He feels so hot – _literally_ – inside Minhyun’s lewd mouth when the younger male starts to bobbing his head, back and forth, to Jisung’s hardening cock. He can’t help but to make a roll on his hips.

Minhyun didn’t startle by the motion, he kind of expected a respond from the older male before quite speeding up the pace. Jisung moans a little bit too loudly this time and he immediately clasp his own hand to muffled any further noise.

“Let me hear you, love.” Minhyun says within his ministration on Jisung’s cock, now stroking it lightly. “Let people know how I make you feel good, hm.” He bends down to steal a peck on the older lips.

Jisung then slips out his lover’s name continuously when Minhyun is eager to pleasing him with his mouth only, giving a twitching sensation to his own cock. He likes how Jisung look so wrecked beneath him with such hazy eyes and body being so flush even Minhyun only did half of his husbandly job.

When Jisung rolls his hips again as his girth taken more deeply into Minhyun’s mouth, the younger male eventually couldn’t help to make a choking noise. The blunt tip of his husband’s lengthy girth hitting his throat over and over again as Minhyun needs to stretch his mouth wider to fully consume the heavy cock inside his wet cavern.

He then quirks an eyebrow when Jisung pulls himself rather hard, with his utmost will, as the older male shaky breath is still apparent. “No-t, n-not now, Minhyun-ah.” He murmurs with a shaky voice. “I- I need you inside me, p-please.”

Minhyun low chuckles echoing in the room, his whiny husband looks so cute with his weak plea. He wants to oblige immediately, but he’d love to tease the blonde haired male again before he gets what he wants.

“Okay, but first-“ He gestured to his half hardening cock between them, “how you’d responsible for this, hyung?”

Jisung groans at the sight.

 

###

 

Minhyun slides himself out of the bed and stands on the very edge, motioning Jisung to come closer. Jisung than grabs Minhyun’s lengthy girth as soon as he facing himself with his most favorite part on Minhyun’s body. The younger male sneers.

“Eager aren’t you, hyung?”

Jisung didn’t hear the sarcastic remark thrown at him as his mouth now fully stretch itself out to swallow Minhyun’s cock, before bobbing his head in his own settled rhythm. Minhyun hisses above him whilst both his palm latches on his waist. He pushes further for once in awhile as Jisung become more eager to please him, to make the older male gets what he really wants, Minhyun’s cock buried deep into his ass.

The room is soon filled with dirty sound of slurping and Minhyun makes a quick mental note that his husband looks so sinfully beautiful with his mouth swallowing his cock like that. He then grabs Jisung’s blonde hair in a tight grip and the older just fasten his rhythm every now and then. The broken staccato of moans that left out from Minhyun’s lips are fueling up Jisung’s desire. 

“ _Ah-_ hyung. _Ah-_!”

It’s another mistake when Jisung overlooks to Minhyun. The younger male handsome face looks so full of lust and gazing so intently that he feels like his skin burning immediately. Jisung can’t help when the heat of gut on his throat is become more threatening by time comes.

What he didn’t expect next is Minhyun sudden bending motion above him, makes his face presses closer to the younger male navel, Minhyun’s thick girth is now pushes deeper into his mouth. Jisung let out a grunt when he felt that a finger is thrusting him in not so swift motion.

It’s hard to breathe when Jisung feels so stuffed from both ends, a heavy cock inside his mouth is threatening to hit his throat whilst a nimble finger inside his ass moves even further. It can’t help when he chokes himself eventually and didn’t even remember how he could even pushing back everything that Minhyun pushes forward.    

“You enjoy this, don’t you, hyung?” He stated when Jisung makes a muffled moan in between his ministration. Jisung feels utterly good with such event that happening right now and didn’t want to stop anytime soon, even he makes a lot of choking noises in the process, hurting his throat so badly. He just loves everything that his husband does to him in a moment like this.

Minhyun pitied the older male as he straightens up himself and pulls out his cock eventually. Jisung whines at the lost source of contact but eyes become so lit up when Minhyun pushes him back to the mattress and positioning his stiff cock in front of Jisung’s waiting entrance.

He let out the smirk that makes Jisung feels giddy instantly.

“Let’s start the fun.”

 

###

 

Jisung rises up his ass a little bit to make an angle as his legs are now placed on both Minhyun’s broad shoulder, when the younger male stretches Jisung’s ass, pushing his cock deeper with such a deep single roll. He grunts when the clenches of his husband tight ass maddening on his girth as it almost engulf his length fully. He could even hear Jisung’s soft gasp when Minhyun’s pressing his cock further up.

“Jesus, hyung.” He hisses, with such amusement. “How could you still ever so tight despite we’re doing it many times, hm?”

Minhyun’s blunt words whenever they make love – _fucked_ – triggers Jisung more. His husband might look so gentle yet calm, even shy, on daily occasion but makes such a beast behind closed door. Jisung loves the contrast because he did the same too. The ever so playful and nagging Jisung is totally pliant under his husband care. And no one really needs to know about that.

Just like today, Minhyun didn’t even set a warning when he slams into Jisung quite forcefully since the beginning and makes his husband mewls in respond. Jisung’s slightly tiny body jolts with every movement that Minhyun makes and Jisung’s hardening cock bouncing into the rhythm. It slaps on his stomach ever so hardly as Minhyun started to thrust harder, deeper.

“ _Ah-_ Minhyun. _Ah-_!”

Jisung moans become so loud when Minhyun stabs impossibly hard and deep, hitting his sweet spot in no time. He takes a look at Minhyun darker orbs and can’t help to whines when his legs were tied into the air with Minhyun’s flex his arm muscle in the process. Minhyun’s cock angling itself and Jisung lost his sanity between the panting breath and the squelches noise echoing all over the room.

Minhyun loves the pliant Jisung underneath him, but loves it more when Jisung handles them rough in any place that he never imagine before. It was one time when they make a needy sex noise on public bathroom when they just bound to have groceries shopping, a thrilled car sex on the empty park in such a wee hours because Jisung just felt that Minhyun would like it – _in which he is not, because the feeling of being caught is bigger than ever_ – or another time when Jisung sucked him off in a dingy corner of nameless club. Or many other occasions in between.

His name being slips out from Jisung’s filthy mouth because how good he makes Jisung feels with countless thrust of his hips pushes deeper by time comes. Minhyun himself makes another staccato of moan when Jisung clenches and unclenches his walls in order to embrace Minhyun’a girth in such a tight grip inside his sinful ass. They both groan simultaneously a moment later.

 Jisung’s bouncing cock makes a beautiful sight to Minhyun’s eyes. It looks fat, thick and heavy at the same time, begging to be touch. His own cock is throbbing inside Jisung’s ass and Minhyun racing up. He feels so close by any time now.

“ _Ah-_ hyung, I’m – close. _Ah-_!” He manages to spit his words despite his shaky breath, maddening his race as Jisung feels the same. His own cock is dripping precum and he can’t help it when another abusive stab of Minhyun’s girth makes Jisung’s mind went blank. His white string spurts out and Jisung’s felt his body jerking and produce a loud whine when Minhyun’s suddenly grabs his cock tight to the flesh, explode another string of white on Jisung’s own stomach. Minhyun panting become more apparent before he loads inside Jisung just minutes later. Minhyun trembles so bad, collapsing his weight atop the elder male and Jisung managed to let out croaked voice to soothing his husband, despite his rapid heartbeat.

“It’s okay, Minhyun-ah.” He gently taps the younger male back of head, body so flushed against each other. “You’ve been good today. I’m proud of you, love.”

Jisung heard a broken moan as he felt his inside become warm again because Minhyun just load another cum. He chuckles, ruffles the younger sweaty hair and Minhyun sigh contentedly above him. After a moment, Jisung quirks an eyebrow because Minhyun become fast asleep without detach himself first. He can’t help but to tease again, his playful nature comes instantly.

“You won’t pull out yourself, Minhyun-ah?” He asks with a slight tone of amusement. “Do you like it very much, being inside me?”

The younger male groans weakly between his attempts to open the eyelids but Jisung immediately whines when he felt so empty as Minhyun finally pulls out, rolling next to his side with limping limbs. He is fast asleep again and Jisung let him be, for a little while.

When Jisung is back from a quick wash up, Minhyun didn’t seem to budge from his sleeping position earlier. The elder chuckles before pokes a sleepy Minhyun and the younger blinks with his utmost will.

“Hey, big baby.” Jisung coos, feeling so warm. “Clean up yourself first before cuddling for the night, hm?”

Minhyun groans but oblige, in few minutes later. Jisung makes a quick mental note that he needs to buy a new bed sheet because they were running out of it, – _none of the other sheets being dried up from their laundry_ – blames the hormones of two healthy guys with intense love making in between. Jisung might propose another thrilling public sex when they are having another groceries shopping by next week.

That, and Jisung feels so giddy with only the thought of it.

Minhyun walks in after freshen up himself and immediately snuggles to the warmth of his husband, placing a quick peck beforehand. Jisung replies with the same amount before cuddling them up together. His playful nature can’t hide itself when he proposed the idea, much into Minhyun’s dislike, but he is not Jisung if he couldn’t appeal with his utmost effort.

 _“I’ll let you fuck me for the whole week after that.”_ He whispers with such a hushed tone and Minhyun groans.

Minhyun didn’t even really know if he should be thankful for that because his husband is really such a tease.

And nobody could steal it from him by any means.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't really know how to title this one because the inspiration just come in random times, so hope that you'll like it :)
> 
> anyway, happy birthday emperor hwang <3


End file.
